1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article storage devices and more particularly to a caddy for storing and transporting cleaning supplies and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caddy devices for storing and transporting are well known in the art. Such devices are typically capable of being carried on the rim of the commercial and household waste collection bins. The devices are used to contain many various supplies and implements used in cleaning commercial establishments, offices, schools, homes and other similar locations. The waste collection bins are generally defined by an upstanding wall defining a circular opening or an upstanding wall forming a generally rectangular opening. The varying shape of the openings of the collection bins have required, in many instances, separately designed and shaped caddies for each differently shaped waste collection bin.
It would be advantageous to develop a single caddy which could be used to readily attach to the upper rims of waste collection bins of a circular configuration, as well as, those defining a rectangular opening.